


Dienstschluss

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Ich mache übrigens um neun Uhr Feierabend, nur damit du Bescheid weißt.“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dienstschluss

Allmählich hatte Thiel wirklich genug. Nicht nur, dass Boerne andauernd bei ihm im Büro aufkreuzte und ihn von der Arbeit abhielt, er konnte es auch einfach nicht lassen, ihn ständig zu provozieren und kleine Spitzen loszulassen. Und das teilweise sogar in Anwesenheit von Nadeshda.  
„Boerne, du hast den Bogen jetzt langsam echt überspannt, weißt du das?“, fragte er, als Nadeshda kurz nicht im Zimmer war.  
Boerne lächelte lediglich verschmitzt und hob ein wenig die linke Augenbraue.  
„Du brauchst gar nicht so zu grinsen. Wenn Nadeshda zurück kommt, wirst du dich sofort bei mir für dein unmögliches Verhalten entschuldigen.“  
„Ach ja, werde ich das?“  
Thiel wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Nadeshda den Raum betrat.  
„Los”, flüsterte er und sah Boerne wartend an.  
Boerne lächelte weiterhin, und brummelte dann etwas Unverständliches in sich rein.  
Hatte Thiel da etwa eine Beleidigung gehört? „Was hast du gesagt?“  
„Gar nichts.“ Boerne sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Deine Ohren werden immer schlechter.“  
„Boerne, es reicht. Raus hier!“  
Doch er machte keinerlei Anstalten zu gehen.  
„Ich hole mir mal einen Kaffee“, hörte er Nadeshda wenig später sagen.  
„Ich koche vor Wut!“, donnerte er los, als sie wieder alleine waren.  
„Und was? Wenigstens etwas Genießbares diesmal?“  
Okay, langsam wurde Thiel klar, wonach Boerne offensichtlich wieder mal der Sinn stand ... Er beugte sich vor und griff nach seinem Arm. „Du kannst dich später daheim auf was gefasst machen“, hauchte er ihm leise ins Ohr.  
Boernes Augen weiteten sich; weiteten sich gewaltig.  
Zuckersüß lächelte er ihn an, dann drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals. „Und nun verschwinde endlich.“  
Er ließ seinen Arm los, und Boerne stand tatsächlich auf.  
„Ich mache übrigens um neun Uhr Feierabend, nur damit du Bescheid weißt.“

 

Nach neun Uhr schloss Thiel die Haustür auf und hörte den Fernseher laufen. Er lächelte breit. Noch schaute der andere also fern, aber nicht mehr lange ...  
Als er ins Wohnzimmer ging, glaubte er zu träumen. Boerne lag im Pyjama auf der Couch und ... schlief. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Er setzte sich neben ihn und beobachtete ihn eine Weile. Richtig unschuldig sah Boerne so im Schlaf aus, ohne seine Brille. Seine Haare waren leicht verstrubbelt.  
Fast war Thiel versucht, ihn einfach schlafen zu lassen, aber das kam nicht in Frage. Mit der rechten Hand strich er über sein Haar und weckte ihn so.  
„Oh, da bist du ja.“ Boerne setzte sich auf und gähnte erst einmal.  
„Ja, da bin ich.“ Er sah Boerne tief in die Augen. „Und du weißt sicher noch, was ich dir vorhin gesagt habe?“, kam er direkt zur Sache und legte seine Hand fest auf Boernes Oberschenkel.  
„Was meinst du denn? Du hast so viel ... Überflüssiges gesprochen, alles konnte ich mir nun wirklich nicht merken.“ Boerne lächelte schon wieder herausfordernd.  
„Überflüssiges also ... so, so.“ Er schnappte sich Boerne und zog ihn über seine Knie, kurz keuchte Boerne auf.  
Er zerrte ihm ein Stück die Hose hinunter und fing an, seine linke Pobacke zu kneten.  
„Entschuldigen! Los!“  
„Vergiss es“, hörte er gedämpft Boernes Stimme.  
„Entschuldigen, habe ich gesagt!“ Er verpasste der linken Pobacke einen leichten Klaps.  
„Nein“, keuchte Boerne und presste sich stärker gegen seinen Schoß.  
Thiel fuhr mit dem Mittelfinger zwischen Boernes Pobacken und drückte ganz vorsichtig gegen den Eingang.  
Boerne stöhnte leise und presste sich noch stärker gegen ihn.  
Boerne war zweifellos erregt – und in Thiel wuchs die Erregung ebenfalls. Aber das Gleitgel befand sich gerade nicht in Reichweite, außerdem hatte sich Boerne ja immer noch nicht entschuldigt. Er schob ihm die Hose wieder hoch. „Steh auf.“  
Beide erhoben sich. Thiel schnappte sich Boernes Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her bis ins Schlafzimmer.  
Er griff nach Boernes Pyjamaoberteil und Boerne hob seine Arme, damit er es ihm schnell ausziehen konnte. Er ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen und grinste innerlich, weil er genau wusste, dass das Boerne immer auf die Palme brachte. Danach entledigte er sich seines Pullovers. 

Er sah Boerne in die Augen und der lächelte ihn an. Und als Boerne ihn so anlächelte, so warm und weich, wurde er von der Liebe, die er für ihn empfand, überschwappt und davon, dass sie einander so sehr vertrauten. Dass sie sich so bedingungslos vertrauten, dass das alles hier überhaupt möglich war.  
Thiel legte seine linke Hand in Boernes Nacken und zog ihn für einen Kuss an sich.  
Boerne öffnete seine Lippen für ihn und er drang mit der Zunge tief in seinen Mund ein. Boernes Oberkörper war warm und sein Herzschlag hektisch.  
So standen sie eine Weile da, hielten und küssten sich.

Irgendwann löste sich Thiel dann von Boerne, auch wenn es ihm nicht ganz leicht fiel. Er fasste nach dem Bund seiner Pyjamahose und zog sie ihm aus.  
Boernes Glied war noch nicht ganz steif, aber viel fehlte nicht mehr. Kurz fuhr er mit der Daumenkuppe über die sensible, feuchte Spitze.  
Boerne stöhnte leise.  
„Du glaubst ja hoffentlich nicht, dass ich es dir jetzt einfach so mache?“  
„Nein“, hauchte Boerne.  
„Dann ist ja gut. Und nun entschuldige dich verdammt nochmal, bevor ich _richtig_ böse werde.“  
„Was geschieht denn, wenn du richtig böse wirst?”  
Er verpasste Boerne einen Schubser, so dass er auf der Bettkante zu sitzen kam. Dann stellte er sich dicht vor ihn, seine Beine zwischen Boernes.  
Boerne sah mit großen Augen zu ihm hinauf.  
Thiel lächelte und fing dann langsam an, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen.  
Boernes Blick hing an seinen Händen, er wurde zusehends nervöser.  
Thiel riss den Gürtel aus den Schlaufen. Er betrachtete ihn und strich mit dem Daumen über das dunkle Leder. Dann sah er wieder lächelnd zu Boerne hinab, dessen Augen stark geweitet waren.  
„Frank ...“  
„Was ist?“  
„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er.  
„Ich habe dich kaum verstanden.“ Er ließ den Gürtel mit voller Wucht zu Boden sausen.  
Boerne zuckte kurz zusammen. „Es tut mir leid“, wiederholte er lauter und presste sein Gesicht gegen Thiels Bauch.  
„Gut.“ Thiel ließ den Gürtel zu Boden fallen, dann grub er seine rechte Hand in Boernes Haar.  
„Es tut mir leid“, wiederholte Boerne noch einmal leise, dann spürte er dessen Zunge an seinem Bauchnabel.  
Thiel seufzte wohlig auf und streichelte Boerne übers Haar. Dann setzte er sich rittlings auf seinen Schoss, packte ihn an den Schultern und drückte ihn nieder aufs Bett. Er griff nach seinen Handgelenken und drückte sie auf Kopfhöhe gegen die Matratze.  
Boerne schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, die Pupillen stark geweitet.  
Thiel beugte sich mit dem Kopf zu seinem Hals hinunter und strich mit der Zunge über die zarte, empfindliche Haut.  
„Frank“, seufzte Boerne.  
Thiel fuhr mit der Zunge weiter über seinen Hals und er konnte Boernes Pulsschlag spüren. Irgendwann ersetzte er seine Zunge gegen seine Lippen. Er drückte mehrere Küsse auf Boernes Hals, wanderte langsam weiter nach oben und platzierte auch auf der rechten Wange einige Küsse.  
Als er den Kopf wieder hob, sah er, dass Boerne seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Er beugte sich erneut hinunter, nahm Boernes rechtes Ohr zwischen seine Zähne und knabberte ein wenig daran.  
Boerne seufzte unentwegt, und Thiel konnte durch den Stoff seiner Jeans immer deutlicher seine Erektion fühlen. Auch er selbst wurde härter und härter.

„Streck dich richtig auf dem Bett aus“, befahl er, ließ von Boerne ab und setzte sich auf. Während Boerne tat, was er ihm gesagt hatte, beugte er sich zu seinem Nachttisch hinüber, zog die Schublade auf und holte Handschellen hervor.  
Als Thiel nach seinen Händen griff, weiteten sich Boernes Pupillen noch stärker als vorher. Thiel legte ihm die Handschellen an und befestigte sie an das Kopfende des Bettes.  
Dann stellte er sich vor das Bett und sah zufrieden zu Boerne hinab.  
„Willst du sehen, wie hart er schon ist?“, raunte er.  
„Ja, bitte.“  
Thiel lächelte und beeilte sich, aus seiner restlichen Kleidung zu kommen, streifte sich schnell die Jeans samt Unterhose hinunter.  
Dann kniete er über Boernes Beinen und schloss die rechte Hand um seine eigene Erektion. Langsam fing er an, sie auf und ab zu bewegen.  
„Macht dich der Anblick an?“  
„Ja, aber ...“  
„Aber was? Hättest du meinen Schwanz jetzt gerne selbst in der Hand, oder ... irgendwo anders?“  
„Ja.“  
„Tja ...“ Er grinste breit, rieb weiter an sich auf und ab, hörte aber auf, bevor er dem Höhepunkt zu nah kam.  
Er betrachtete Boernes Erektion, die ihm entgegen ragte, griff danach und fuhr einmal schnell und fest mit der Hand auf und ab.  
Sofort stöhnte Boerne auf und seine Hüfte zuckte ihm entgegen.  
„Das hättest du gerne, dass ich es dir jetzt besorge, nicht wahr? Dass ich ihn dir reibe, bis du kommst?“  
„Ja, bitte tu das“, stöhnte Boerne.  
Thiel lächelte breit. „Vergiss es. Erst einmal bin ich dran.“  
„Okay ...“  
Thiel rutschte so weit vor, bis er über Boernes Brust kniete. Dann schloss er erneut die Hand um sich.  
Boerne leckte sich über die Lippen.  
Thiel lächelte. Er wusste genau, was Boerne jetzt wollte. Und das sollte er auch bekommen.  
Er rutschte noch ein Stück weiter vor, bis er über Boernes Gesicht kniete. Dann drückte er ihm sein hartes Glied gegen den Mund. Und Boerne öffnete sofort seine Lippen und fuhr mit der Zunge über die feuchte Spitze.  
Thiel stöhnte und ließ sein Glied langsam in Boernes Mund gleiten. Boernes feuchte, warme Mundhöhle umschloss ihn fest und er stöhnte ein weiteres Mal auf. Das fühlte sich so verdammt gut an.  
Er richtete sich ein Stück auf und stützte sich mit den Händen an der Wand vor ihm ab. Dann begann er langsam zuzustoßen, stieß sein Glied immer wieder in Boernes Mund. Zwischendurch hielt er mehrmals kurz inne und genoss einfach nur das Gefühl von Boernes Zunge, die schnell hin und her glitt. Nach kurzer Zeit beschleunigte Thiel sein Tempo und stieß etwas härter zu, achtete aber darauf nicht zu tief zu stoßen.  
Boerne ließ seine Zunge unentwegt weiter hin und her gleiten.  
Thiel stöhnte, immer lauter und lauter. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis sich sein Höhepunkt anbahnte. Er stöhnte ein letztes Mal auf, dann fing er an, in Boernes Mund zu pulsieren und spritzte ihm den ersten Schub Sperma in den Rachen. Schnell zog er sein Glied aus Boernes Mund, schloss seine Hand darum und die nächsten Schübe landeten in Boernes Gesicht und auf seiner Brust.  
Thiel bewegte seine Hand so lange weiter auf und ab, bis er auch den letzten Tropfen heraus gepumpt hatte und sein Glied wieder schlaff war.  
Erschöpft ließ er sich neben Boerne auf den Rücken fallen und schloss die Augen. Er war heftig gekommen und musste sich kurz ausruhen, nach und nach normalisierte sich sein Herzschlag wieder.  
Dann wandte er sich seitlich Boerne zu, beugte sich vor, fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Wange und schmeckte sich selbst.

„Frank“, hörte er Boerne leise sagen, „lässt du mich jetzt bitte auch kommen?“  
„Du bist schon so richtig ungeduldig, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja ...“  
Er lächelte zufrieden, rückte näher an Boerne ran und beugte sich über seinen Oberkörper. Er nahm seine rechte Brustwarze zwischen die Zähne, knabberte ein wenig daran und nahm dann seine Zunge hinzu, leckte immer wieder über die empfindliche Stelle.  
Boerne schloss die Augen und presste den Kopf ins Kissen. „Frank“, stöhnte er.  
Thiel knabberte und leckte ausgiebig weiter, kümmerte sich im Anschluss genauso intensiv um die linke Brustwarze. Dann ließ er von Boerne ab.  
„Frank ...“  
„Ja?“  
„Besorgs mir. Lass mich kommen ... bitte.“  
Thiel schloss seine Hand um ihn und fuhr ein paar Mal auf und ab. Dann nahm er seine Hand wieder fort.  
„Bitte.“  
Er lachte leise, umfasste ihn erneut und bewegte seine Hand beinahe quälend langsam. Dabei ließ er Boernes Glied keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Als er sah, wie sich die ersten Lusttropfen bildeten, nahm er seine Hand erneut fort. Lächelnd registrierte er Boernes enttäuschtes Aufkeuchen.  
„Bitte lass mich kommen, bitte“, winselte Boerne nach ungefähr einer Minute regelrecht.  
_Na schön, langsam ist es genug,_ dachte er und umschloss ein weiteres Mal seine Erektion. Diesmal bewegte er seine Hand zügig und fest.  
„Jetzt will ich dich kommen sehen“, flüsterte er Boerne ins Ohr und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
Keine halbe Minute später stöhnte Boerne ein letztes Mal auf, dann schossen die ersten Schübe Sperma aus seiner Spitze, landeten auf Thiels Hand und auf seinem eigenen Bauch. Bevor das Glied wieder schlaff wurde, nahm Thiel es in den Mund und saugte an der Spitze, so lange bis kein einziger Tropfen mehr heraus kam.  
„Gott, Frank“, stöhnte Boerne.

Thiel befreite Boerne rasch von den Handschellen, und Boerne schlang sofort seine Arme um ihn. Sie küssten sich, küssten sich lange und leidenschaftlich. Thiel konnte sich selbst und auch Boerne schmecken, er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr erregte. Er zog Boerne noch fester an sich, ließ ihn in seinen Armen nach und nach wieder richtig zu Atem kommen.  
„Ich glaube, wir müssen nochmal ins Bad“, murmelte Thiel irgendwann. 

Sie standen zusammen auf, Thiel griff nach Boernes Hand und ihre Finger glitten ineinander.


End file.
